


Dicked Down by a Daddy Clown

by SupremeBotDaddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clown!AU, Clowns, Crack, M/M, Read at your risk, Smut, crack smut, im going to hell, so very crack, trademark, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeBotDaddy/pseuds/SupremeBotDaddy
Summary: Tom is a clown, Harry is a tourist. This is pure crack with horribly written smut. You have been warned. Read at your own risk. (This is what I'm going down in history for)





	Dicked Down by a Daddy Clown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippingAllShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/gifts).



> Ahh the wonders of Discord. One can be inspired by many things other people say. And by what other people tell you not to do. Have fun reading!
> 
> Update: Sorry bros, just changing the title around a bit.

The day was cold and dreary, but it made no difference to Tom. Tom worked as a clown in a boring, old circus in a boring, old town known as Fuckville. Fuckville had about ten buildings, five of which were crappy residential apartments. The other five were two different taverns, a drugstore, a grocery, and a pet salon for some reason. Though you could count the big top as a building too. Tom spent his days trying to entertain the dull citizens of Fuckville, talking in a silly voice and honking his nose. However, nothing seemed to brighten the sullen faces of the people. Perhaps it was because they could sense that Tom was just as dead inside as them. Day in, day out, honking endlessly. It grew boring after what seemed like decades. Unfortunately for Tom, it had only been ten minutes.

A week later, Tom was greeted with a sight he never thought he would have beheld.  _ A new person. A tourist. _ Tom knew immediately that he had to get in that tourist’s pants, so he did his best to seductively honk his nose in hopes of attracting the tourist’s attention.

Harry had never been to a dingy town like Fuckville before. He knew only the big city landscapes of WTFisHogwartsUrbanPlace. Being in a cesspool like Fuckville, Harry was naive to the cultural customs. Harry was drawn to the sweet sound of a clown nose squeaking. It was music to his ears, a mating call that he couldn’t resist. He had to find the clown. That sweet, sexy clown honking his nose. It should be illegal to be that hot as a clown. Fuck, Harry had a boner that he just couldn’t hide. He didn’t know what to do, so he ducked into a shadowy corner of the big top to hide. 

Tom smirked internally at the tourist’s reaction. He didn’t think his sexy honks could affect someone in such a way. He needed to go after that handsome tourist and dick him down like a daddy clown. Tom’s dick ripped right through his clown pants at the thought of getting into the sweet balloon ass. He excused himself before the crowd could marvel at his  _ massive _ dong before hunting down that chunk of virgin (Tom assumed) meat. 

Cue Terribly Written Smut

Tom slid his enormous schlong into Harry’s tight hole, no lube at all but it didn’t matter because Harry is a masochist and fucking cries tears of joy at the burn in his bum. He rutted back against Tom when he started to piston into his ass. Tom fucking loved Harry’s wet heat and delved deeper, wanting the boy to taste Tom’s cock in the back of his throat. Harry begged for more of the rough treatment and ignored the bruises forming on his ass from how hard Tom was slamming into him. Soon the fuck came to an end. Tom fucking rawed Harry’s ass like there was no tomorrow until finally he came deep inside Harry’s anus with a honk of his clown nose. Harry shrieked in pleasure as his walls clamped down on Tom’s cock, milking him for all the cum he had.

“Raw me again, clown daddy~” Harry whimpered meekly as his entire body trembled with aftershocks of his initial orgasm. Tom chuckled with a devious smirk.

“In due time, sweet boy,” He uttered to him as he pulled his dick out of the no-longer-tight ass. Harry keened at the feeling and wiggled his butt in the air as if to entice Tom to change his mind faster. Tom got up and looked into the camera like he’s in The Office.

“Itsy, will you marry me please?"

**Author's Note:**

> Itsy, plz marry me (again).


End file.
